


Of New Recruits and Fledglings

by ChetRoi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChetRoi/pseuds/ChetRoi
Summary: “Morning Utsuki. I have a task for you today.”Chikage didn’t know it, but this was the start of the end for him. (Even though he was already technically dead, but that’s just semantics.)
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: ChikaIta Week 2020





	Of New Recruits and Fledglings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obscurial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscurial/gifts).



> Happy birthday Shu... Your bday landed on day 1 of chikaita week so why not kill two birds with one stone? I hope you like it...

“Morning Sakyo-san.” Chikage barely managed to walk into the office before Sakyo turned around on his swivel chair to glance at him. Chikage wasn’t scared of Sakyo, but the blond man did pay his salary so…there’s that.

“Morning Utsuki. I have a task for you today.” 

Chikage didn’t know it, but this was the start of the end for him. (Even though he was already  _ technically  _ dead, but that’s just semantics.) 

“Oh? What is it?”

“You have to train the new person here.”

Chikage shrugged. Should be easy enough. Yeah, he should’ve knocked on wood after that. Not a stake though, that would’ve made things worse. Although in hindsight, maybe it would’ve caused him a lot less embarrassment. 

“Ah, alright. What’s the new recruit’s name?”

“His name is Chigasaki Itaru.” Chikage froze in his place. No way.  _ No way.  _

“Oh? Is that so?” Chikage sent Sakyo his most charming smile. “I’m just now reminded of the fact that I'm rather busy. I have a lot of things to do. I don’t think that I’m available for training him. Maybe, someone in the Winter section can take him?”

Sakyo ignored Chikage’s smile. “Utsuki. You can lie to others but I’m literally your boss. I know that nothing’s on your schedule.” Oh yeah. That was a thing. Chikage forgot about that.

“Well, do I really need to be the one to train him? I’m a terrible teacher. I’ll probably just insult him until he cries.”

“Please don’t.” Sakyo sighed.

“Okay, I won’t. But, you know me. I’m not exactly the most teacherly type. Why don’t you ask Sakuya? He’s very patient and kind. He’s definitely a better teacher than me.” Sakyo glared suspiciously at Chikage.

“What are you hiding Utsuki?” 

“Nothing. What makes you think I’m hiding something?” Chikage replied smoothly.

“Utsuki.”

“Sakyo-san.”

Sakyo rubbed his forehead. “You’re lucky you’re one of our best workers.”

Chikage glanced at the serious stare of Sakyo. He couldn’t escape this huh? “Fine. I’ll teach him.”

Sakyo nodded. “Good, because he’s here now.”

“I’m sorry?” Chikage replied. Right as he said that, the loud thump was heard behind him. Fuck. Chikage turned around to see Itaru standing there with a princely smile.

“Hey. It’s my first day here. I am in your care.” Itaru said as he bowed to Chikage and Sakyo.

“Pleased to meet you Chigasaki. Utsuki Chikage will be the one in charge of you for the time being. I hope you two get along.”

Itaru’s princely smile turned more smug. “Don’t worry. We get along  _ very _ well.”

Sakyo looked at Itaru before turning his head back to look at Chikage. “Do you two know each other?”

“Of course-“ Itaru answered before Chikage quickly added “Not.”

Chikage shot a pointed look at Itaru. He was going to kill Itaru later. Not literally, the man’s already technically dead too. Figuratively because Itaru’s 1) too hot to die 2) his boyfriend and 3) Chikage shouldn’t kill a fellow vampire otherwise the vampire council would have his head. It was mostly the first reason mixed with a bit of the second one. The third reason was whatever, not the first time, won’t be the last.

Sakyo cocked an eyebrow. “How did you two meet?”

Itaru opened his mouth, but Chikage spoke up first. “We met at...the same victim’s house.”

“Yes, we did.” Itaru caught Chikage’s eye. Did Itaru finally get the hint that he should play along?

Sakyo frowned. “Huh. Chigasaki, if I may ask, when did you become a vampire? I should know all of the vampires in this city because they all work on this street. I don’t recall your name or face.” 

“Oh, I’m a new vampire. I think I turned two weeks ago.”

“I see. Then, may I ask who turned you? The council doesn’t particularly approve of the random turning of humans. You need to notify them a week in advance and get their permission before you can turn someone.” Chikage felt Sakyo’s eyes boring a hole through him.

Fuck. 

_ “Chikage-san...You’re… I’m…” Itaru’s face was flushed as Chikage kissed his neck. _

_ “Shh… it’s fine.” Chikage’s hand went up Itaru’s shirt. _

_ “But… you’re a vampire. I’m a human. We can’t last.” Chikage leaned in, capturing Itaru’s lips. Chikage felt Itaru’s tongue lightly graze his fangs, and suddenly he got a great (terrible) idea. _

_ “Well… I’m a vampire. You’re a human. Can it be any more obvious?” Chikage hummed in a low voice between kisses.  _

_ Itaru immediately pulled away from Chikage. “Did you just fucking quote Sk8er Boi when we’re about to have sex? God, you’re so unromantic.” _

_ “Well, you’re uncute.” _

_ “I can’t be that uncute if you’re considering…” _

“...turning me into a vampire.” Chikage snapped back to his thoughts as he saw Sakyo cross his arms.

“So you didn’t see the person who turned you into a vampire?” Sakyo asked.

“Nope.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep.”

“The whole 5 hours… you didn’t once see a glimpse of the vampire who was turning you?”

“Nope.” Itaru’s face still sported his usual placid smile. Chikage nodded approvingly on the inside. Chigasaki was a rather good liar, maybe in another life he could’ve been an actor.

Sakyo sighed. “I see. Well, I’ve held the both of you up for long enough. Good luck to the both of you today.” He shooed them both away.

The moment that they were both out of earshot and eyeshot of Sakyo, Chikage turned to glare at Itaru. “What are you doing here?”

“Hello to you too Chikage-san, or I guess I should call you senpai now. Hello to you too senpai. I’m here because my mobages and bills can’t pay for themselves.” Itaru responded, an amused expression on his face.

“You should’ve told me ahead of time so I could’ve fake the documents that said that I was allowed to turn you.” Chikage hissed. Normally, Chikage hissing would be enough to scare people, but sadly Itaru fell on the list of 6 people who weren’t scared. 

“Wow, I’ll keep that in mind alongside you saying that we should get married for tax purposes.” Chikage suddenly felt a pang of regret for turning Itaru. 

“Let me just show you around and let’s pretend that we don’t know each other.” Chikage started to walk long briskly as Itaru struggled to keep up with him. 

“Can’t you slow down senpai? This is an office not a racetrack.” Chikage shook his head.

“That’s certainly not what you said yesterday.”

“What happened to not knowing one another?” 

“Right.” 

Chikage cleared his throat. “Anyways, here is our section: Spring. What we do here is document anything that happens or happened in fictional media involving vampires. Books, plays, legends… we focus on that.”

“Does that include games too?” Itaru’s eyes were shining.

“I suppose so. We don’t really have a game special-” Chikage couldn't even finish his sentence before Itaru said

“You  _ didn’t  _ have a game specialist before, but now you do. I’m so ready to document all the vampire games I’ve played. I’ll even play more vampire games to prepare for work.”

“You better not otherwise I’ll cut your WiFi.”

Itaru pouted but he didn’t argue back.

“Anyways, the rest of the section includes Tsuzuru, who’s the one in charge of books. Sakuya, who’s in charge of plays. Citron, who’s in charge of movies and shows. And Masumi, who’s in charge of music.”

“What are you in charge of senpai?”

“Urban legends and myths.”

Itaru aborted. “That makes sense actually. You’re such a cheat character that I wouldn’t be surprised if you were a legend yourself.”

“Anyways, you’ll make a good addition since you’ll handle games. Welcome aboard.” Chikage extended his hand as Itaru took it. 

“Thanks. Can’t wait to use the money to be a kakin warrior.”

“You’re such an uncute junior.”

“And you’re an unromantic senior.”

A period of silence followed.

“Chigasaki, you’re supposed to shake my hand, not hold it.”

“Sorry.”

Itaru shook Chikage’s hand. 

“Chikage! Why didn’t you tell me that you have a boyfriend?” A cheerful voice was heard from behind them.

Chikage sighed as he turned around. “How long have you been standing there?”

“I have always been here! The walls have ears, the doors have eyes, the shadows have Citron!”

Itaru turned to face Citron. “Sorry, but senpai’s not my boyfriend.”

“Then why did you hold his hand?” 

“Well… it’s a custom from where I’m from.”

Chikage had to hide his smile. He didn’t know what Itaru was planning, but he enjoyed seeing him squirm.

“Oh! Where are you from? I am from Zahra.”

“I’m from… Camelot.”

“I have never heard of such a place, but that is quite interesting. When you hold my hand?” Citron held out his hand.

“I’m sorry?” Itaru looked at Citron’s hand.

“If it is a custom, then shouldn’t you do it to everyone?” 

“Ah.” Itaru looked at Chikage for help, but Chikage just shrugged. It was Chigasaki’s problem.

“Well… you only hold the hands of people 2 years older than you.” Itaru replied slowly as Citron dropped his hand in disappointment.

“Very pacific.”

Itaru furrowed his eyebrows. “Do you mean very specific?”

“Yes that.” 

Itaru shrugged. “It is very specific but it is what it is. Can’t do much about it.”

Citron nodded understandingly. “There are many weird customs in Zahra too. For example, we have to kiss anyone that joins our workplace after us.” 

Itaru stiffened. “I see…”

“Yep. So, if you’re following your customs, I should follow mine too.” Citron grinned. 

Chikage knew that Citron was obviously lying, but he decided not to say anything.

“Uh… it’s fine. No need to follow your custom. I was just so used to mine that I forgot.” Itaru said, slowly backing away.

“Actually, I was just joking. You’re not the only one who can lie.” Citron said, amusement clear on his face.

Itaru relaxed. “Thank god. I thought that I had to pull out my secret weapon.”

“No need for such things. I just wanted to tease you, but I really shouldn’t. It is enough that you are dating Chikage.”

“Hey, what does that mean?” Chikage asked as Citron smiled.

“It means that you are a handful and that I wish Itaru good luck.” 

“Thanks. I need the luck. Not for handling senpai though, for my gacha.”

“Oh, you are a man of gacha too? Well, you’re in luck. Sakuya in this department has the best gacha luck. He soloed me an SSR.”

Itaru’s eyes sparkled. A few seconds later, a phone appeared in his hand. “Noted. Where is he?”

Chikage grabbed Itaru’s hand. “Yeah, no. I still have to show you around and teach you the basics.”

“Ugh, fine. I’m gonna end up coming back here anyways. You can’t stop me from getting my waifus and husbandos.” Itaru let Chikage drag him away. 

Citron caught Chikage saying “You’re not going to get any waifu or husbando if your phone mysteriously goes missing.” followed by a sigh. 

Citron shook his head fondly at the sight. “Ah… unromantic love. Truly the best type of love there is.”

Well, the unromantic couple continued their tour around the office. Chikage eventually dropped Itaru’s hand because holding hands with someone you “didn’t know” was rather suspicious. 

“This is the summer section.” Chikage gestured to a row of offices that had an alarming amount of triangles everywhere. 

“What are they in charge of? Triangles?” Itaru muttered, silently counting the amount of triangles he saw. He gave up after 83. 

“No, the copious amount of triangles is due to Misumi, one of the top members of this section. He has an addiction to them. The other members tried to hold an intervention for him, but that just ended with everyone offering Misumi more triangles because they didn’t want to make him sad.”

“Wow, GG. This Misumi must have his charm skill maxed out.” 

“Indeed.”

“Well, then what are they actually in charge of?” 

Chikage shrugged. “I have no idea to be honest. They just kinda do things and then occasionally Misumi ends up on the roof.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”   
  
“Misumi just likes to run around on roofs.”

“You know what? Good on him. Live your best life king.”

However, before Chikage could respond, he heard a familiar voice behind him. “Yo yo yo, what’s up Chikachon? Who’s the new cutie?” Chikage felt himself stiffen. Fuck. 

“Let’s go Chigasaki.” Chikage gestured at Itaru to follow him, but it was too late. 

“Nothing much.” Itaru answered. “I’m Chigasaki Itaru. Nice to meet you.” Chikage groaned. He knew that when you answered Kazunari, you couldn’t escape him. 

“Imma call you Itaroon. Say Itaroon, wanna take a selfie together? You’re totally gonna make my Inste blow up cause you’re a bad bitch.” 

Itaru ran his fingers through his hair. “I mean… you’re not wrong.” Chikage groaned. 

“Chigasaki. Let’s go. Now.”

“Whoa, relax Chikachon. I just wanna get to know the new person first. What’s his inste handle? How many followers does he have? Can he promote me?” Kazunari whipped out his phone/ 

“Woah, clout chasing with me is a two-way street buddy. I’ll only shout you out if you shout me out.” Itaru also whipped out his phone. 

“Of course, the law of equivalent exchange.” 

“Listen, the only exchange here is going to be me exchanging a text with Sakyo-san about how you’re not working.” Chikage muttered as he pulled out his own phone.

“Haha...No… please don’t call Frooch… I’m too sexy to die again ahaha…” Kazunari immediately pocketed his phone.

“Then stop with whatever you’re doing.”

“Fine… but I better get your contacts later bro. Shoutout for shoutout is still on.”

Kazunari waved at both Chikage and Itaru before going back to his office.

Chikage rubbed his temples. “Chigasaki, why did you even engage with him?”   
  
“Free clout senpai. I need to grow my twitch channel.”

“I can’t believe I live with you.”

“You’re the one who turned me, so it’s a you problem.”

“I know.” 

“Let’s go before someone else comes. I don’t want to get sewing needles thrown at me or a bonsai lecture.” Chikage looked around to make sure that he didn’t jinx himself.

Itaru blinked hard. “What?”

“Don’t question it.”

“Well, okay.”

“Anyways, 2 more sections to go and then we can actually get to the working part.”

“Wooo…” 

Itaru sighed as he trailed behind Chikage. 

When the two of them reached the third section, Chikage continued on walking. 

“Eh? Senpai… aren’t you gonna explain to me anything about them?”

Chikage really didn’t want Itaru to meet a certain person in this section. 

“Well, they’re the autumn section and they’re in charge of documenting all of the fights, rivalries, and conflicts between vampires and anyone.” Chikage continued walking but Itaru stayed put.

“Senpai, what are you trying to hide from me?” Itaru turned to inspect the offices, but there was nothing out of the ordinary.

“Nothing. I just want to hurry up. We’ve spent so much time on the tour already.”

“I think it’s something else.” 

“Nope, nothing else.”

At that moment, Chikage jinxed himself.

“Fuck yeah! I finally passed that taruchi bastard. NEO won this contest!”

Itaru glared at Chikage. “Nothing huh?”

Itaru marched towards the voice, stopping at the office door. He knocked politely.

“Taichi, I told you already. No, you can’t put lined paper into the printer.” The voice from inside said.

“I’m not Taichi or whoever.” 

Chikage sighed. He should’ve just dragged Itaru out when he got the chance.

“Then who are you?”

“Hello, my name is Chigasaki Itaru. You just took my ranking place. Prepare to die.”

A long pause and some shuffling later, the door swung open. “You’re taruchi?”

Itaru grinned, bearing his fangs. “Yep. You’re NEO.”

The two of them glared at each other, the tension obvious in the air.

“Okay, Chigasaki. Time to go.” 

“There’s something I need to do first.” Itaru pulled out his phone. “I need to have a Chipokémon Go battle with him.”

“You don’t need to do that.” Chikage pulled at Itaru, but it was too late.

“Fine. Prepare to eat the dust of my Oh-Ho.” Banri sent a request to Itaru. 

“I don’t know who’s eating the dust of who.” Itaru accepted. 

“God…” Chikage could only watch as the two men in front of him started rapidly clicking on their phone screens. Chikage didn’t completely understand what was happening, but he could tell by Banri’s grimace and Itaru’s smug smile that Itaru was winning. 

“Kitakore!” Itaru cheered as Banri groaned loudly. Itaru turned to Banri, the smug smile wide on his face. “Fucking loser.”

“Dammit, really shouldn’t have talked so much shit about you last night. I accidentally manifested you here.” 

“Manifested? Why are you acting like I wasn’t real?”

“I don’t know, I thought you’d be some loser living in his parent’s basement or something. I didn’t expect you to even look for a job.”

“Well, here I am. Prepare to lose more.” 

Banri shook his head. “Hell no, this was a one time thing. I’m gonna beat your ass all of the following times, no matter what it is.” 

“Alright, whatever you say.” Itaru turned to Chikage. “K, I beat this punk’s ass. I can go now.” Banri tsked, looking away.   
  


“I really don’t know if I want to continue showing you around.” Chikage shot a glance at Banri. “Hey Banri, can you take my job? I don’t want to continue going around the office with him.” 

“I don’t blame ya, can’t imagine actually spending more than an hour with the guy. However, that’s exactly why I can’t show him around. Pretty sure one of us will go missing and it ain’t gonna be me.” Banri jabbed a thumb at Itaru. “Good luck. Hope he doesn’t go missing like the last person you showed around.”

“Wait. What?” Itaru asked. He tried to meet Chikage’s eyes, but Chikage refused to meet Itaru’s. 

“Don’t worry about it Chigasaki.”

“You literally can’t just tell me someone went missing after a tour with you.”

“Well, you’re not going to go missing. Don’t worry.”

Banri grinned. “That’s what he said last time.”

“Quiet Banri, otherwise  _ you’re _ going to be the one who goes missing.” Chikage glared at Banri, who actually looked quite nervous all of sudden. Still, Banri couldn’t resist saying one last thing.

“If we’re gonna be working together irl, we might as well work together in game. NEO and taruchi in the same guild? We’d be unstoppable.”

“Damn right. What’s your line? I’ll ask for your game IDs later. We are supposed to be working right now.” 

“Chigasaki, you guys literally just had a battle. I don’t think you should be one to talk about working or not.” Chikage pointed out as Itaru and Banri exchanged lines. 

“Sshh senpai. It was only like a 2 minute battle. It’s fine.”

“Sakyo-san is totally going to kill you both when he checks the camera.” Chikage looked up and Banri’s face blanched. 

“Oh shit. That old man is gonna tear me a new one. I better go back to work before he tears me a new one, repairs it, then tears it again.” Banri ushered Itaru and Chikage out. 

Itaru had a new bounce to his step. “Where to next senpai?”

“Winter section.” 

“GG. After that we’re done with the tour right?”

“Yeah, finally. We keep on getting stopped at every section.”

“The people who work here are weird. They’re a lot more different than the other office men that I see, both IRL and in anime.”

“Yeah, Mankai company is a weird one…”

“That explains why you’re here.”

“It also suits you as well.”

“Couples that are weird together, stay together.”

“That’s something that a 12 year old would say Chigasaki, try again.”

“Whatever senpai.” 

When Itaru and Chikage finally reached the winter section, it seemed like someone was already there waiting for them. 

“You guys finally came. I almost fell asleep waiting for you.” The man who said that let out a big yawn. 

“Hisoka. You’re always in a constant state of almost falling asleep. It’s a miracle you even managed to get this job.” 

“Hey Hisoka-san. Didn’t know you worked here too.”

Hisoka yawned again. “I worked here before Chikage did. I was the one who introduced him to this job.”

“It was more like Izumi-san found him on the street and then pitied him.” Chikage added. Hisoka popped a marshmallow (?) in his mouth. 

“Still got this job before you.” and “Who’s Izumi-san?” was heard at the same time.

“Izumi-san’s the CEO of Mankai Company.” Chikage answered, completely ignoring Hisoka’s retort.

“Sakyo-san’s not the CEO?” Itaru asked, his eyes a bit wider than usual. 

“Sakyo’s totally whipped for his wife. Even if he was the CEO, Izumi would still be the boss around here.” Hisoka answered before Chikage even had a chance to open his mouth.

“Wait, there’s no policies banning office romances? Then…” Itaru turned to Chikage. “Why were we pretending that we didn’t know each other?”

“If Sakyo-san knew that we were dating, he would know that I turned you into a vampire.” Chikage answered coolly.   
  


“Really? Out of everything you choose to hide from him, you chose to hide that? That’s not even in the top 1,000 bad things you’ve done.” Hisoka popped another marshmallow (?) in his mouth. Itaru knew that it was just condensed animal blood with sugar shaped into a marshmallow, but now that he was an actual vampire, maybe he would’ve enjoyed it more.

“I know, but the council is a pain to deal with.”

“That’s true.”

“Hey Hisoka, can I try one of those marshmallows?” Itaru interrupted. Hisoka and Chikage stopped their bickering in surprise. 

“No.” Hisoka hugged the bag protectively. “This is a special bag. Alice surprised me with it today.”

“Wait, Homare-san works here too? Just how many relationships are in this company?” 

“I think most of the people working here are dating another person that also works here.” Chikage answered.

“Wow, I’ll fit right in then.”

  
“Can’t believe Chikage actually got a partner. I thought he was going to die alone with all of his rabbit figurines.” Hisoka swiftly dodged Chikage’s hand, which was reaching for his bag of bloodmallows.

“Honestly, I can’t believe it either and I’m his actual partner.” Itaru sighed.

“Okay, enough about me. Let’s get back to the tour. This is the Winter section, they specialize in the history of real vampires. Let’s go now.” Chikage grabbed Itaru’s hand.

“Bye Hisoka-san, have fun eating marshmallows.” Itaru managed to say before Chikage literally dragged Itaru away. 

“Well, Mankai Company is full of weirdos.” Itaru remarked on his and Chikage’s way back to Spring section.

“Yep. Perfect for a person like you.” 

“And you too senpai.”

“As a weird unromantic couple, I think we’re suited to this place.” Chikage took Itaru’s hand into his.

“Don’t know how to feel about that, but good for us.”

“Yeah. Good for us.”

The two of them finally reached the Spring section. Chikage gestured toward the door.

“Come inside. I have a lot to teach you.”

Itaru glanced suspiciously at the door. “Why do I sense the bad end flags getting raised?”

“There’s not going to be a bad end. Just go inside.”

“That’s literally the normal dialogue before a bad end happens when someone suspicious invites you somewhere alone.”

“I’m suspicious?”

Itaru snorted. “I’m your boyfriend and I still find you suspicious. Imagine how other people who don’t know you think.”

“Listen, just go in.”

“Are you really going to stab me just a few weeks after I officially turned? How cruel. Let me be a cheat character for a little longer.”

“Chigasaki. Just go inside.”

Itaru sighed. “Fine, but before you stab me… please promise that you’ll continue playing my gacha for me. I can’t lose to NEO now that I actually know the guy.” 

“I’m not going to stab you.” Chikage opened the door for 

The moment that Chikage closed the door to his office, he immediately smirked at Itaru. 

“Well, it’s just the two of us. In my soundproof office. Alone. With no one scheduled to bother me.” Chikage murmured, his voice husky.

“Well, what are you gonna teach me senpai?” Itaru smirked as he sat down on Chikage’s desk. 

Chikage walked over to Itaru, grabbing him by the tie. “A lot.” Chikage pulled Itaru into a kiss. Itaru placed his hands down on the table for support as the kiss got deeper.

Chikage pushed Itaru until the blond man was lying on the desk. “Hey, you know that office man doujin that I caught you reading? We can reenact that.” Chikage whispered into Itaru’s ear.

“Senpai, it’s my first day here. Are we really gonna fuck?” Itaru suppressed a shudder when Chikage’s fangs lightly brushed against his neck.

“I don’t know. You don’t seem to be complaining.” A swipe of Chikage’s tongue against Itaru’s neck. A pause.

“Well, of course I’m not complaining. I’m just saying… I didn’t take you to be that type of person senpai.”

“Well, I am.”

“Then hurry up. I actually need to learn how to do my job.”

Chikage grinned as his lips immediately devoured Itaru’s.

“Fine. I’ll train you in more ways than one.”

“Mm… you can find that I can teach you things too.” Itaru’s voice was also husky.

Itaru tilted Chikage’s face towards his. The two were so close that the two were practically kissing. Itaru closed the distance, his tongue slipping into Chikage’s mouth.

Chikage pulled away first, drawing a whine from Itaru. However, Chikage didn’t go too far as Itaru felt a slight prick on his neck.

“Hm… let’s see what kind of tricks a new fledgling can teach this vampire.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha follow me on twitter @gachakitakoreJK for ckit brainrot... I'm also excited to see all of the wonderful things that'll come from ckit week


End file.
